


Days in the Lives

by spacebuck



Series: Howitzer [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Hockey AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: Tumblr askbox fills from the Howitzer Universe, posting here so they're collected. Warning for schmoop and incredibly short "chapters". Not chronological at all!c1: Wherein Steve proposesc2: a media day where everyone seems to have forgotten Bucky's previous sport





	1. A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr, none of these are new, i'm just crossposting in case things turn to shit
> 
> if you don't, enjoy a handful of various-length drabbles that are entirely part of Howitzer canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks Bucky a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask from @jewishcap: for the drabble thing: do you think howitzer steve n bucky would ever get married *eyes emoji*

“Marry me.”

“Steve.”

“Marry me.”

“ _S_ _teve._ ”

“Bucky.”

“ _S_ _teven_.”

“James.”

Bucky gave him a droll look, tipping his head to look at Steve, and Steve just grinned, reeled him back in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Marry me,” he murmured again, voice pitched low. Nobody near them batted an eyelid at them, so it must have been quiet enough.

“Why,” Bucky responded, hands on Steve’s shoulders. He couldn’t tell if his boyfriend was serious or not, but had a feeling that despite everything, despite there being no ring and no bended knee, Steve was asking. Genuinely, honestly asking.  _C_ _hrist_.

“Cveryone else is,” Steve responded, amused glint in his eye. “Why not us?”

Bucky dropped his chin, stared at him for a second, two. “Oh, how romantic,” he drawled, taking a step back. “Our families will be delighted.  _‘Just because everyone else is’_ , how is anyone ever going to top that one,” he continued, only half joking. He turned, not wanting to admit how close he’d been to saying  _yes_  anyway. 

“Buck.” a hand on his sleeve, lower than it should be, pulling him to a stop. He didn’t turn for a second, two, then he gave in, pivoted on the spot.

And oh. _O_ _h_. 

Steve was on one knee, blush staining his cheeks as the murmurs around them started. The hand on Bucky’s sleeve finally dropped, cradling a small box in his hands.

“Steve,” he said, breath suddenly gone, eyes wide.

“Marry me?” Steve said again,  _asked_ this time. Flicked the little box open. Bucky didn’t look, couldn’t tear his gaze away from Steve’s face.

“Why?” he responded, breathless, needing to know. Needing to be sure that Steve had a better reason. He took a step forward, closing the distance, but he didn’t touch Steve, not yet.

Steve didn’t look offended, or even hurt by the question. he smiled, soft, adoring. “Because i love you. Because i want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Bucky’s knees felt weak, so he gave up on them, folding down to kneel in front of Steve. He reached out, cupped Steve’s cheek, leaned in. “You’re an ass,” he said against Steve’s lips before kissing him, soft and slow.

“That’s not an answer,” Steve mumbled back, but Bucky felt an arm curl around his waist, pull him in, hold him close. “Gonna leave me hanging?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes. Of course i’ll marry you, you big asshole.”


	2. A Media Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are invited to a media event organised by the league and have a little bit of fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ask (from anon): i know these some videos of nhl players trying figure skating, i think it would be amazing if the nhl managed to rope bucky, steve and some of their team mates into doing a video like that and it's just them dicking around and bucky taking the chance to finally be back on figure skates again and maybe show off a little

Bucky grinned, shoving his phone into Steve’s outstretched hand. “It’s almost like they forgot.”

“Forgot what, Bucky?” was the drawled response, before Steve actually looked at the phone in his hand, and the email pulled up on the screen. “You’re kidding me.”

“Not at all,” Bucky said, absolutely gleeful. ”And guess what? Your name is on the guest list.”

Bucky plucked the phone out of Steve’s hands, grinning at his boyfriend. He shoved his phone in his hoodie pocket, linked his fingers with Steve’s slack ones, and leaned slightly into him. “You wanna?”

“Sure,” Steve said without hesitation, pulling Bucky in closer and pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. “Why not. it’ll be fun.”

 

**

“This is ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Steve gave Bucky one of his looks-with-a-capital-l and Bucky just laughed, sneaking his hands around Steve’s waist despite all the people around, all the cameras. It still felt novel, weird to be able to touch him so freely but he took advantage of it. He rested his chin on Steve’s chest, looked up at him. “I’m serious. It’s for a good cause, it’s a bit of fun and we’re helping people along the way.”

Steve shook his head at that, shifting his feet, and the blades of his skates, away from Bucky’s socked toes. “Not that. The fact that you’re going to pretend you’ve never done any of this.”

“Oh.” Bucky rocked up until his nose touched Steve’s. “I’ve already told the figure skaters they’ve brought in, they’re the only ones who need to know. It’s not my fault the rest of the association forgot what I did for twelve years of my life.” He pulled back when Steve snorted, dropped back onto the bench to get his skates on.

“What better way to remind them than on live TV,” Steve said with a raised eyebrow before stepping back, giving Bucky room to stand. “Who else is here?”

Grabbing his gloves off the bench and shoving them on, Bucky shrugged, cocked his head a little. “I saw a couple of people in blue on the ice when we came in. A couple of other rookies, probably a few bigger names to get the viewers flooding in.” He shrugged, headed down the hall, skates squeaking slightly on the rubber matting that had been laid out. It was an odd feeling, walking towards the ice with Steve after over a year on another team, and it was mildly disconcerting to glance back at his boyfriend, see the burgundy and blue instead of his own red and grey.

Steve gave him a small smile, like he was thinking something similar, and poked a gloved finger into Bucky’s shoulder as they broke out of the tunnel and headed for the ice.

They were early still, cameras still being set up, most team reps still not present, but the ice was already buzzing with activity. A few players in a scattered rainbow of jerseys were messing around, either skating laps or talking. Media staff were shuffling between them, moving as fast as they could on the ice, and there was a woman in a black tracksuit talking to a couple of grumpy looking people. Bucky recognised a few faces, smiled up at Steve as he stepped onto the ice. “Ready?” he asked, and Steve stuck his tongue out.

“As i’ll ever be.”

–

 

**

It took about five minutes before the first player caught on, dropping his foot with a laughing “Okay that’s hardly fair” as Bucky glided past in a perfect arabesque. There was a smattering of laughter as Bucky grinned and pushed his foot a little higher before letting it swing down.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he responded as Steve started laughing. With a few lazy steps he was circling again, heading back to the main group of skaters. “I’m just a natural, I guess.”

“Is that what we’re calling natural then?” was the response, still amused, thankfully. “How many years did you do this stuff?”

Bucky gave him his most innocent look, putting his hands on his hips. “Slander,” he responded, getting laughter from the group. 

 

**

“What the fuck, bro,” heralded another person catching on, the big defenceman in red and blue shaking his head as he laughed. “There’s no way you’re new to this.” Bucky glanced around the group, making wobbling jumps, jeering and yelling and egging each other on. 

“It’s all skating, it comes naturally,” Bucky said with a grin, before forgoing the easy waltz jump, kicking his foot back, and throwing himself into a double rotation lutz.

 

**

“Okay,” the sharp-eyed figure skating coach said with a smile. "I’m assuming you brought your other skates?”

“Of course,” Bucky said as he swung his arms loosely, before laughing as Steve ended up on his ass. His boyfriend could do a lot of things they’d been shown, thanks to his impromptu and intermittent lessons at college, but that was a year ago, and he was out of practice to say the least. 

“We’re going to wrap up shortly if you wanna go get changed now?” She grinned as he nodded, clapped him on the back. “If you’re fast they won’t notice you’re gone.”

 

**

After some internal debate, he took off the majority of his padding, before pulling his jersey back on over his underarmour. Without the bulk of the pads it hung down well past his ass, so he left it at that and laced himself in before shoving his hair into a loose bun.

There was still laughter filtering down the tunnel as he headed back down, and he picked up the pace. A few people spotted him, giving him odd looks as he sat on the bench to pull off his skate guards, and he shot them a grin, waving at the camera directed his way before jumping the boards.

Steve spotted him first, eyebrows going up even as he grinned. The coach took the cue, glancing over before she said, “We have a special guest for you all tonight - three-time USA rep, two-time silver medallist at the US national championships, and someone you’ll probably recognise after spending two hours on the ice with him tonight, James Barnes of the Arizona Coyotes.”

There was silence as everyone turned to look at him, then the Leafs rookie started laughing, managing to spit out “I knew it, I fuckin' knew it!”

“Made us all look like incompetent shitheads,” someone else said, grinning, and Bucky shrugged, unable to help himself. 

“Well, it wasn’t hard,” he said, only for the group to dissolve into more laughter. “Alright,” he said, winking at the camera that was being walked towards him. “Let’s see if you’ve been paying attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://spacebuck.tumblr.com) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spacebck)


End file.
